Amantes y Dragones
by Black Kymera
Summary: Slash, yaoi.  Charlie recibe la visita de Harry en la reserva de dragones y descubre que el moreno está interesado en algo más que los animales.  HarryxCharlie.


* * *

**Amantes y Dragones **

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Esta historia la hice especialmente para el cumpleaños de Dark, un HarryxCharlie. Espero que la disfruten tanto como mi querido zorrito la disfrutó.

**A/N:** Para que no se sorprendan, hay una breve escena entre dos dragones, no sé si llamarle gay o no, porque entre animales no existe el concepto de la homosexualidad, propiamente hablando, sino que los instintos ocupan el lugar del pensamiento. La homosexualidad es un concepto exclusivo de la raza humana así como lo es el pensamiento lógico, ojalá no me malinterpreten eso.

* * *

Las escamas verde brillante reflejaron el sol momentáneamente antes de desaparecer de nuevo y Charlie suspiró tranquilo.

Era época de apareamiento y las hembras se ponían algo violentas. Pero este dragón en específico lo tenía muerto de la curiosidad. Se la pasaba escondido entre los árboles de la reserva cuando salía de su cueva y luego se regresaba. Nada bueno para una especie que estaba en peligro de extinción.

Decidió que era suficiente y que se retiraría a su cabaña a descansar un poco y regresar en la noche. Tal vez así descubriría qué demonios le pasaba a aquel dragón en específico.

Se levantó la manga y se revisó las quemaduras que tendría que curar ese día. Sonrió al recordar cómo las había obtenido y se recordó que pronto les enviarían al medimago del mes con los abastecimientos médicos y mágicos. Tendría que verse al menos un poco decente. Tantos meses en compañía de los dragones le hacía olvidar a veces su aspecto. Claro que a las bestias no les importaba… pero a los visitantes.

Al llegar a la cabaña se echó una mirada en el espejo y se decidió por una buena afeitada, un par de hechizos cicatrizantes y algo de loción para el color nada atractivo que la larga exposición al sol le causaba. Hubiera querido broncearse pero su piel, después de varias horas brotaba las más horribles manchas rojas que alguna vez le había visto a mago alguno.

Con ese pensamiento se metió a la ducha mientras tarareaba una canción.

Una hora más tarde, embadurnado en crema mágica para las quemaduras, salió y comenzó a prepararse algo de comer. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a la criatura de aproximadamente cinco toneladas y hermosos cuernos dorados. No era de mucha envergadura y su cuerpo se parecía al de las hembras pero sus cuernos delataban su género. Una vez había intentado acercarse y la bestia le había observado con curiosidad hasta estar a unos cincuenta pies de distancia lo cual era un logro sin ser atacado. Luego de eso se había vuelto a ocultar en su cueva.

Charlie terminó preparándose abundante pasta a la parmesana con pollo y tostadas.

Ya había caído la noche cuando sintió los toques a la puerta y se apresuró a atender. Al ver la túnica característica de los medimagos le dio paso al hombre sin verle bien y cerró la puerta, quedando ambos en la pequeña salita de la cabaña. No fue hasta que se volteó que reconoció al recién llegado.

"Harry…" El hombre de ojos verdes le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que lo derretía por dentro y Charlie tragó en seco. ¿A quién se le ocurría enviarle semejante muestra masculina cuando él estaba tan solo en aquella reserva? "Hace mucho que no te veía." Exclamó y ambos se dieron un abrazo como en los viejos tiempos. Para ese momento había ya notado lo mucho que había crecido desde la última vez y el cambio en las dimensiones del cuerpo. Hacía cosa de cuatro años que no le veía y desde entonces, el moreno sólo había mejorado.

"A mí también me da gusto verte, Charlie." Lo vio arrugar el ceño al observarle detenidamente. "¿Qué es todo esto?" Preguntó señalando los brazos aún llenos de crema.

"Ah, sólo unas quemaduras leves. Las hembras están en celo, no puedes acercarte mucho a ellas."

"Hombre, déjame verlas." Le dijo al tiempo que soltaba las bolsas que traía en el suelo de madera y sacaba la varita. Con un par de elegantes movimientos, las quemaduras desaparecieron.

"Gracias."

"Para eso estamos. Además de que traigo los abastecimientos…" Dijo señalando los paquetes pero Charlie pudo leer mucho más en el gesto. No había sido cuidador de dragones tanto tiempo para ignorar el brillo en los ojos de aquellos que interesaban conocer más a las criaturas. Harry había tenido un encuentro hacía mucho tiempo, lo recordaba, una hembra de colacuernos húngaro. Pero los cuernos largos rumanos eran muy diferentes, menos agresivos y más fáciles de apreciar. Charlie sonrió.

"Sí. ¿Qué me has traído?" Comenzaron a realizar inventario y no pudo quitarse el sentimiento de que cada cosa que tachaban de la lista parecía entristecer al moreno… como la certeza de que pronto tendría que irse. "¿Harry, te gustaría ver alguno de los ejemplares que tengo?" Le preguntó aparentemente de la nada. El moreno sonrió al instante.

"Seguro. Aunque es un poco tarde para verlos ahora. ¿O no?"

"Tengo una pequeña incursión esta noche. Vigilo a uno de los machos de las camadas de hace tres años."

"¿Por qué de noche?"

"Porque de día no he podido descubrir por qué no se acerca a las hembras. Es un solitario y algo tímido, pero me gustaría estar seguro que es sólo eso."

"Seguro." Le dijo animadamente. "Supongo que será luego de la medianoche o algo así. Tenemos tiempo de ponernos al día."

Y eso hicieron. Charlie se olvidó de su descanso mientras escuchaba a Harry contarle lo que había sucedido en todo ese tiempo que no lo había visto y luego le contó todo lo que él había hecho, pero todo se relacionaba a la reserva de dragones, por lo que se sintió algo soso por no tener mucha vida social como parecía haber tenido Harry en el mismo tiempo.

Harry en cambio… parecía tener todo lo que deseaba, vida social, amistades, un trabajo agradable. Su trabajo era agradable, pero a veces necesitaba compañía. Cuidar dragones era una tarea algo solitaria.

Suspiró aliviado cuando dio la hora de ir a observar a la pequeña bestia. Harry se había puesto algo cómodo, quitándose la túnica de su oficio y quedando, sorprendentemente, en ropa adecuada para _observar_ dragones.

Se dirigieron entonces hacia la cueva sin más luz que el tenue _lumos_ de la varita del pelirrojo. Una vez apostados cerca pudieron divisar la pequeña llamarada que provocaba la respiración del animal.

"Impresionante." Murmuró Harry a espaldas del pelirrojo quien tuvo que morderse los labios al sentirle tan cerca suyo. Se habían ocultado tras unas rocas a la espera y como pudo, se volteó. No podía verle el rostro pero el poco tiempo que habían permanecido charlando en la salita de la cabaña era suficiente para habérselo memorizado a la perfección.

"Probablemente estemos un par de horas, no más. Suelen irse tranquilizando después de la media noche."

"¿Pero entonces…?"

"Tal vez esté visitando alguna hembra cuando está más tranquila. Es algo tímido por naturaleza." Le dijo a modo de explicación. Escucharon un leve rugido proveniente de la cueva y vieron a la bestia asomarse a la entrada y escrutar el cielo nocturno.

"¿O tal vez ella lo visita?" Se animó a decir el moreno cuando fue obvio que el dragón esperaba visitantes. Charlie sintió su cuerpo arder de anticipación. Sus sospechas habían sido correctas y toda su preocupación había sido en vano. "¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que tarde?" Preguntó Harry observando a la distancia de la misma forma que el cuernos largos.

"Media hora, tal vez cuarenta y cinco minutos. Para ese entonces, la hembra podrá escurrirse sin que las demás la estorben." Se atrevió a pronosticar. Sin embargo, un rugido los hizo pegar al suelo de forma instantánea, procurando ocultarse en lo posible de la visita. "¡Demonios!" Exclamó el pelirrojo entre dientes.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Esa no es una de las hembras! Maldición, lo va a matar." Exclamó saliendo de su lugar mientras en su mente iba recitando los hechizos de contención que tendría que utilizar para separar a las dos bestias. Un equipo completo de cuidadores no hubiera sido capaz pero él tenía que intentarlo. No podía simplemente dejar que el macho de la reserva, el dominante de todo el grupo, aproximadamente ocho toneladas de músculo y dientes despedazaran al joven dragón mientras él veía cómo lo hacía. A sus espaldas apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir que el moreno lo seguía.

Gryffindors, imposible detenerlos cuando tenían su mente fija en una misión. Detener a Harry no era factible. No tenía el tiempo necesario para convencerlo de no venir y si el moreno quería él no tenía la magia suficiente para detenerlo. Por el lado positivo pensó que tal vez le ayudaría en alguno de los hechizos para controlar a las bestias. Arriesgado por la inexperiencia de Harry pero tal vez, con un poco de suerte, suficiente para perder a otro de los especimenes que estaban a su cargo.

Subieron por encima de las piedras hacia la entrada de la cueva como si fueran cabras monteses mientras el enorme dragón se aferraba al borde de la roca y con filosas garras doradas terminaba de subir. Sacudió las alas formando un viento que casi los tumbó de las rocas antes de recoger el cuero que las formaba contra su cuerpo y agachar la cabeza para entrar.

"¡A prisa!" Le urgió el pelirrojo al moreno al escuchar los rugidos y sentir el temblor de la pequeña montaña donde se hallaban, seguramente provocados por la lucha de ambos animales.

Ya sin aliento llegaron a la entrada de la cueva pero cuando no escucharon los amenazadores gruñidos ni los furiosos siseos característicos se detuvieron confundidos. "Será mejor que esperes aquí." Le sugirió al moreno pero este negó.

"No. Sé que tienes experiencia como cuidador, pero no voy a dejarte entrar sólo ahí." Le respondió Harry con firmeza y Charlie tuvo la sensación de que aquella voz estaba llena de una autoridad que hacía mucho no escuchaba en ninguna de las personas con las que trabajaba o trataba.

"Bien… de acuerdo." Dijo tragando en seco. "Pero iremos con extrema cautela. No me gustaría provocarlo si ha decidido no destrozar al pequeño." Harry asintió y Charlie procedió a entrar a la oscura caverna, atento al más mínimo ruido.

Podía escuchar ahora los gruñidos con más claridad. De vez en cuando un rugido los detenía pero pronto comenzaban a avanzar nuevamente. La luz del aliento de los animales les permitió ver con un poco de más claridad lo que sucedía al llegar al final de la cueva.

"Charlie…" Murmuró Harry sin quitar la vista. "¿Qué hacen?" El pelirrojo no le contestó de inmediato, en esos momentos, el macho se posicionaba encima del pequeño dragón tal cual si fuera una de las hembras y lo cubría con sus alas, ocultándolo aún cuando se suponía que estaban solos. Se estremeció cuando pudo adivinar el momento justo en que el pequeño era montado por el macho, gruñendo tal cual si fuera una hembra en celo. Cuando intentó responderle a Harry su voz se escuchaba trémula y extraña.

"Están…"

"Copulando." Susurró el moreno casi en su oído y Charlie sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. "Pensé que habías dicho que era un macho tímido." No se volteó, si en esos momentos veía a Harry seguramente descubriría lo sonrojado que estaba a pesar de la oscuridad.

"Son… dos machos." Le aseveró con labios secos sin saber qué podría decirle en esos momentos al moreno para escapar la extraña escena.

"Fascinante. ¿Tendrás que separarlos?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"No… no… mientras no se hagan daño."

"Qué suerte tienen entonces. Pensé que los obligarías a conseguirse alguna hembra."

"Ese es el dominante de la reserva. Tiene varias hembras ya."

"Pero al parecer no se conformaba sólo con un par de hembras." Observó el moreno y Charlie pudo sentir la picardía en la voz de Harry.

"Tú… ¿no te arrugas por esto, cierto?" Preguntó con algo de esperanza.

"Menos de lo que te imaginas." Los brazos de Harry se deslizaron por su pecho, atrapándolo contra la piedra tras la cual estaban ocultos.

"¡Harry!" Exclamó sobresaltándose por el repentino contacto. "¿Qué haces?" Susurró luego intentando controlar su tono de voz.

"Siguiendo el ejemplo de nuestros ejemplares en observación."

"¿Qué dices?" Exclamó nuevamente al sentir las manos colarse dentro de sus ropas y hubiera querido hacerse el inocente pero cuando las manos de Harry llegaron a su entrepierna y la encontraron parcialmente excitada no pudo menos que dar un largo suspiro.

"Es la época de celo." Le susurró al oído nuevamente. "Supongo que es contagioso."

"Estamos demasiado cerca…" Pero no sabía siquiera por qué lo decía, Harry no podía estar pensando en… eso. El moreno de ojos verdes que el recordaba no podía estar pensando en eso, tan cerca de dos bestias tan peligrosas en un momento tan delicado. Era suicidio. Si el olor de alguno llegaba hasta los dragones no tendrían tiempo ni de pensar en tomar una respiración para salir corriendo, menos escapar.

"Están distraídos." Charlie se fijó nuevamente en los dos animales y efectivamente. En esos momentos podría caérseles el mundo y no se hubieran percatado de que no estaban solos. Pero Charlie no iba a decirle eso al moreno, no cuando la ilusión de peligro los envolvía apretadamente. "Y si tú no gritas demasiado fuerte…"

"¿Yo?" Preguntó intentando voltearse pero Harry no se lo permitió. Hasta ese momento no tenía en claro las intenciones del moreno, pero entonces, un estremecimiento que le recorrió toda la columna le hizo entender con lujo de detalles lo que estaba por ocurrirle. "Espera." Pero Harry ya no estaba para escucharle. Sus dedos habían encontrado el cierre del pantalón y lo deshacían, bajando la prenda junto con su ropa interior hasta los muslos y dejando a la intemperie su trasero. "Harry." Intentó nuevamente en vano porque al sentir el calor de la piel desnuda sobre su trasero supo que estaba perdido y a merced del moreno. Se mordió los labios con fuerza al sentir la dureza del sexo de Harry.

"Me gustan los dragones…" Le susurró Harry al oído. "He pensado mucho en ellos desde que me enfrenté a uno en el torneo de los Tres Magos, especialmente cuando Hagrid me llevó a verlos antes de la prueba."

"¿Viste los dragones?" Preguntó con sorpresa el pelirrojo intentando alcanzar una mejor postura pero Harry lo tenía prisionero contra la roca.

"Sí… y te vi a ti. Desde ese día no puedo dejar de pensar en ambos." La piel de ambos se deslizó, la de Harry dura y caliente contra la suavidad de la entrada de Charlie quien se estremeció sin decidirse a detenerlo o animarlo. "No voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de tenerlos a ambos."

El moreno entonces tomó su erección en la mano y colocó en posición a la entrada del trasero de Charlie, empujando sin esperar permiso de parte del pelirrojo. Charlie se mordió los labios y aún así temió que su gemido hubiera sido escuchado. "Harry." Gruñó intentando sobreponerse pero el moreno le embistió una segunda vez, adentrándose en su carne y sujetándolo contra la roca antes de volver a repetir el movimiento. Unos agonizantes minutos más tarde el sexo de Harry lo había penetrado completamente. "Demonios sangrientos, Harry."

"Pero sé que te gusta." Le susurró de vuelta en el oído. "¿Sino por qué me estarías dando este _cálido_ recibimiento?"

"Eres un bastardo." Eso le ganó una embestida adicional que lo hizo bajar la cabeza a la piedra donde estaba apoyado con un gruñido. "Siquiera déjame acostumbrarme." Le dijo en tono de súplica. Harry le respondió con una pequeña mordida en el hombro.

Los rugidos y gruñidos de los dragones opacaban sus respiraciones agitadas y cuando estuvo listo y Harry comenzó a montarlo casi de la misma forma que aquella enorme bestia sus pensamientos se fundieron en una sola meta, placer.

El ritmo de Harry se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, tanto que volvió a temer que fueran descubiertos pero eso, en vez de quitarle, le añadía excitación al encuentro. Pillado contra aquella piedra, con el moreno de su amigo a sus espaldas montándoselo de aquella forma casi pensaba que era una de sus tantas fantasías y que despertaría con la cama húmeda y una molesta erección. Pero cuando Harry pasó una mano a su miembro erecto y comenzó a masturbarlo toda idea de irrealidad se esfumó, dejándole tan sólo las deliciosas sensaciones de dolor y placer que le decían que aquella era la mejor cogida que le habían dado en años.

Cuando el moreno comenzó a perder el ritmo y a embestirle a profundidad, comenzó a sentir las inequívocas señales de su propio orgasmo, mismo que le hizo arquear al sentir los cálidos chorros de la corrida de Harry en su trasero. "¡Harry!" Gruñó finalmente antes de dejarse caer completamente desmoronado sobre la roca.

Sólo se escuchaban sus jadeos y los aún rugidos de los dos dragones que continuaban como si nada en un lento vaivén que delataba la unión que ocurría entre ambos. "Malditos bastardos." Susurró Harry con una sonrisa sobre el cuello de Charlie quien estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

"Sí… malditos bastardos." Musitó con una sonrisilla.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


End file.
